All's Fair in Love and Capture the Flag
by LegendaryWrighter
Summary: Percy and Jason are on opposite sides of the most boring Capture the Flag match ever, but the son of Jupiter has an idea on how to make things exciting for him and his boyfriend. Slash. Tumblr Prompt. Jercy.


**AN: **** kuronasai asked: I saw a prompt where Person A has to hold Person B hostage, and is extremely apologetic about it. I think it would be really interesting with Jercy!**

* * *

**All's Fair in Love and Capture the Flag**

"I can't believe I'm on the Stoll brothers' side" Percy muttered as he walked along the river bank. "Do they really think the other team would have their flag close to water when they know I'm an opponent?"

Capture the Flag was in full swing and due to forgetting about it until the last minute, Percy ended up with the Hermes, Iris, and Nike cabins, and were against the Apollo, Hephaestus and Hecate cabins. Not to mention, the other side had also recruited Jason. Percy didn't mind the cabins he was with, he just wished someone other than the Stoll brothers were in charge.

"Having a good time?" Someone suddenly asked.

The voice caught Percy by surprise, causing the green-eyed male to draw his sword and turn to face his opponent.

"It's just me, Perce" Jason said with a smile, leaning on a tree.

"You're still on the enemy's side" Percy said, not lowering Riptide. "Did Will send you to keep me occupied?"

"No, but that would've been a better use of my time than what he actually ordered me to do" Jason said with a sigh. "He made me fly over the forest, at night, to see if I could spot enemies."

"Really, Will's bad at strategizing?" Percy asked, lowering his sword as he slowly approached the blonde.

"He's good when planning to defend" Jason admitted. "Not so much when he has to take the offensive."

"Well, I'd prefer him over the Stoll brothers any day" Percy said with a sigh. "They had me walk along the river bank until I found the flag."

"Do they really think we'd have the flag anywhere near water with you on their side?" Jason asked.

"Apparently. I never thought I'd say that I miss Clarisse" Percy said. "At least with her, things would be exciting."

"Well, if you want something exciting..." Jason started with a mischievous smile before pushing Percy against another tree and pressing against him. "How about we forget about Capture the Flag, and do something fun on our own?"

"Jase?" Percy asked surprised as he cheeks began turning pink. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying we let everyone else battle it out, while we keep each other busy" Jason said in a low, husky voice. "I found this spot that's close enough to the edge of the battlefield that none of the others won't go anywhere near it, and it's still far enough so the referees won't spot us."

"I...I don't think that's a...good idea" Percy said, his pants growing tighter with every second.

"I've already set the place up" Jason said as he moved his mouth to lightly nibble on Percy's earlobe. "I've been in meetings all week talking about establishing camp relations. I miss having quality time with my boyfriend."

Percy was about to give another reason as to why that would be a bad idea, but Jason biting a sensitive spot on his neck immediately replaced those protests with moans. Percy wrapped his arms around Jason's neck, pulling the blonde in for a long, hungry kiss.

"If you want to do it right here, I won't mind" Jason said when he and Percy pulled away for air.

"How far is this place you found?" Percy asked in between deep breaths.

"About a five minute walk, at most" Jason said.

"Let's go then" Percy said as he picked up and capped Riptide.

Jason merely smiled before taking Percy's hand and leading him through the forest. After a few minutes, Jason and Percy arrived at the spot Jason had set up; there was a picnic blanket on the floor, being weighed down by three rocks, and Jason's backpack.

"I'll admit, this is a pretty great spot" Percy said as he and Jason sat down.

"Is that really what you want to do now? Compliment me?" Jason asked, and smirked when Percy immediately moved to straddle his lap.

"Excuse me for trying to be nice" Percy said before pulling Jason into another deep kiss. "Gods I've missed you."

"Promise I'll make it up to you tonight" Jason said before lifting Percy up and laying him on his back. "Put your arms up babe."

Percy did so, and what he expected to happen didn't happen. He expected to feel the night's cold air on his chest after Jason took off his shirt, only to be immediately warmed up by the heat radiating off of the blonde's own bare chest. Instead, Percy felt something tighten around his wrists. It wasn't long before he felt the same tightening feeling around his ankles.

"Jason, what the hell?" Percy asked as he started to squirm

"Sorry about this Perce" Jason said as he placed a strip of duct tape over Percy's mouth. "Really sorry about this."

Percy tried to communicate his anger, along with some choice phrases and things he would do when he was free.

"I'm really sorry, but you know how competitive I get" Jason said. " I promise to make it up to you tonight. Promise."

Jason said several more apologies before leaving, promising to be back soon, and Percy continued to make muffled yells as he watched his boyfriend leave.

* * *

Annabeth, Nico and Calypso, who were all acting as referees were flying on their pegasi when the match started getting interesting.

"Seems like Will's side is charging" Annabeth pointed out.

"I wonder what's happened" Calypso said. "They've been focusing on defense the entire match."

Just then, Piper arrived with some news.

"Apparently, Will ordered Jason to use his relationship with Percy to their advantage" Piper said before reporting what happened.

"Oh, I've got to see this" Calypso said with a wicked smile before flying off.

"So now Will's side is the only one with the benefit of having a child of the Big Three" Annabeth said, before looking at the son of Hades. "Did you know anything about Will's plan, Nico?"

"Who do you think gave him the idea?" Nico asked in reply before heading in the direction Calypso flew off to.


End file.
